


《Breath》第三章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第三章

**没有任何感觉**

        Metthanan家族的美丽豪宅位于宽敞的区域，周围环绕着美丽的花园和高墙，吸引着外人留意关注。其中大墙内部仍然有一个大型空地，房子的主人把它闲置着。过去他常常说要给两个儿子在同一个地方建造房屋。但，这座宏伟的豪宅不是原有的十年历史的豪宅，而是最近几年建成的新豪宅。

        “对了，祖母可能不太熟悉，因为新设计的房子和原来的房子不一样，但是后来的有为奶奶准备的电梯和轮椅的斜坡，当Khun Periyw要带祖母出来呼吸外面的空气时，也不会太麻烦。”

        这一次，Tul坐着司机旁边的位置上，转身跟后座的老太太说话。还有一位特殊的护士，物理治疗师会跟随着来照顾她。

        “祖母的房间在一楼，可以方便地去任何地方，而Khun Periyw则住在祖母的旁边。”这位年轻人转过身来对稍年长的护士姑娘微笑。

        “谢谢你呐Khun Tul。”

        “是我必须要感谢您，看到Khun Periyw已经照顾我祖母很多年，对吗？”

        “是的，很多年了已经。”这位年长的女孩热情地接受了，不曾想这个家族的继承人会这么友好。身体一侧的老太太虽然不能动弹，但仍然感觉有一种更可怕的气氛。

        谁来做这份工作也会暗暗害怕当她不满意时瞪着自己的眼睛，还有称谓的形式也是一样重要……Khun（您）。

        聘请她来的律师告诉她要这样称呼这位老夫人，否则老夫人会很不满意。

        但，车内唯独一个人不了解，车里的另外两个人知道什么，Tul做的是……调情。

        有多少女人会拒绝这样的礼貌和友好，英俊的脸庞，优秀的财务状况。尽管这个男人还只是个学生。但此刻Hin观察了一下，如果什么都不说，那个老妇人带着怨恨的目光看着，偶然发现她的视线死死固定在那个她打心底里怨恨的孙子的脸上。

        这个眼神Tul本身是知道的，祖母对他的怨恨没有原则，然后他现在故意这么做通过与护士交谈，直到观察到……护士眼里对他充满兴趣。

        然后当豪华的轿车进入房屋区域时，她看起来更明显了。

        这种眼神Tul看得冷漠，这种渴望Metthanan的财富的眼神……这种眼神还是个小男孩时的Tul已经从继母那里，还有从许多看着他父亲的年轻女人那里看到过了。

        这种想法让这双敏锐的眼睛片刻之间变得冷漠起来，然后当女人转身看着他时又变得很温和，然后提到欣赏豪宅的壮丽。

        “来吧，一会儿我亲自带着祖母。”从车上下来，那个年轻人直接走去为一位忙着收拾很多装备的护士开门。而Gornhin则准备来抬轮椅，由Tul转身面带微笑和护士说话，故意抬手有礼貌地去触碰上臂，使得听者很容易闪躲，看过来的眼神充满欣赏。

        那个传统的老夫人只能可憎地盯着Tul看。

        Tul回头冷漠地与那个眼神对视，知道那个即使无法动弹的人的反感情绪，但是在他的心目中，面前的眼神仍然与他小孩时候的没有不同。

        现在不是一起对视的时候，但作为眼睛它看起来比洗脚水更让人恶心。

        “来吧祖母，我亲自来带您……哦哦！我必须跟祖母道歉，没有谁来等着你。每个人的在工作，不能来等着来给祖母接风，母亲本身也像大家一样，有紧急的生意业务，所以只有我来迎接祖母进屋。”年轻男人说话带着微笑，当带着轮椅上的老妇人时，即使从他说的话与平时没有什么不同……没有人愿意浪费时间等待接这位快要死去的老人。

        没有谁来关怀的感觉……他会慢慢回馈给这个女人。

        “额啊啊啊啊！”这使得听众听起来像脖子里发出的尖叫声，瘦瘪的身体一阵痉挛，当年轻的护士赶紧冲过去看她时非常震惊。

        “我带祖母进去是不是做错了什么？”而此刻Tul惊慌失措的样子，赶快把轮椅停下来，一双明亮的瞳孔很是担心，再次开口。

        “如何是好呢？祖母像这样瘫痪了，我不知道你想要什么。”强调一个曾经是贵族的女人现在甚至只是个不能说话的老太太。直到她来回转动的眼球发红，异常愤怒，并且还留下了眼泪。

        “您需要些什么呢？或者是想上洗手间吗？”护士跪在地上看向她的眼睛，开始提出一些基本的问题，譬如“饿了吗”、“是否哪里疼痛”，然后观察身体的反应，但这位老太太的回答只有掉眼泪，然后闭上眼睛，但是为Tul……

        她彻底失败了，这位老太太打心底被激怒了。

        然而在Tul心里却是异常的满足感。

        “我也不知道怎么了，先带老夫人去她的房间，这里阳光太强烈了。”

        “不然我带老夫人进去好了。”Gornhin自愿提出帮忙。老太太闭上眼睛如同深度睡眠还带有眼睑痉挛，流下更多的眼泪，他无法睁一只眼闭一只眼，于是提出帮忙。

        Patapee自己知道老太太有多恨他。

        此事故被确认与家中的孩子Khun Tul无关，是因为他已经作出选择，孩童时期的选择。

        他只有一个主人，那个人就是Khun Tul。

        这位老太太被遗弃、没有谁关心也不可能像过去显露权威的样子，看到的人可能会感到满意，但对于他来说……他看到了Khun Tul身上的弱点。

        当Khun Tul越报复她时，她会映射当初那个被伤害的Khun Tul。

        沿路推着轮椅的人这样想着，然后弯下腰低头温和地说。

        **“我很抱歉。”**

        听到的人眼泪更加止不住成线流出来，然后即使她不能说话，但Gornhin感觉从这个老太太这里他听到了哭喊声，直到两只拳头收紧。他感受到了旧时的氛围，他很熟悉……此刻这个老太太的恐怖之处。

        应该留在过去的可怕记忆，但它每晚仍然困扰着他的主人。

* * *

 

        “你还没有进去看看妈妈吗？”

        “但我有问过护士妈妈怎么样了。”

        “你应该要进房间拜访一下她。”

        Gornhin刚要完成早上照顾的园艺工作，但停下了脚步。当经过起居室的窗户时，听到这对夫妇的谈话，直到抬头看向敞开的窗户，看到Tray老爷走动的背影。

        “为什么要进去?进去说话她也听不懂。”

        “你别这么说，我妈妈理解你说的每一个字！”

        “但我没有必要听你的话。”

        “Rasa！你是这个家族里的媳妇。”

        “那你有把我看作是妻子吗？或者眼里还是只有那个金发的英国女人！”

        “你站住！”

        Gornhin没有再听下去，他只是从那里走开，不想介入两位主人的事情，当他意识到他们之间的关系时。

        Metthanan家族的这对夫妻只是被包装好的外壳。这种事不是像他这样的家庭仆人能思考决定什么的。他只是在担心另一个人，对方从分裂的男人和女人看到爱情也没有例外。

        Gornhin希望Khun Tul一生中能体验一次幸福。遇到一个好人，结婚，有一个可爱的孩子，有一个完整的家庭，和父母在一起，就像Khun Tul从未受到父母的影响一样。Hin他可以不用在乎自己。

        他尊重Khun Tul，崇拜Khun Tul，还有……比起自己更爱Khun Tul。

        而且因为他比起自己更爱Khun Tul，所以他希望看到这个人一生幸福。

        那个人只能在人群中假装微笑，开朗，但心里的笑容……它从童年就消失了。

        他向往能再次看到那个笑容。

        对那个被带来这幢房子的乡下男孩露出的天使般的微笑。

        “你会成为Tul的朋友，对吗？”

        他希望在生活中再次看到那样发自内心的笑容，而不是现在这样。

        “嗷Hin，吃早餐了吗？快来我们一起吃吧！”Tul坐在仆人的厨房里，然后和其他人一起吃饭，平易近人地转过身来微笑着问他，但他知道这个笑容是从童年开始就被戴上的面具，Tul几乎不曾把它脱下来过。

        “还没有，一会儿我想先把工具拿走。”Gornhin拿了一个水桶，里面有一把铲土的铲和修剪树枝的剪刀。

        安静听着这些话的某个人，敏锐的目光凝视了他一会儿。

        “呃，我也去吧，我要去拿存放在房间里的表格，Lin阿姨不用等我了，一会儿我再回来接着吃……可以去做你想做的事Khun Periyw。”那个年轻人转身告诉那个来到厨房的年轻护士，在将病人叫醒吃早餐之前，笑容甜蜜地点头接受。

        说完之后，穿着保暖衣服的人，这表明他早上出来晨跑了，然后去厨房吃早餐让身体精力充沛起来。而现在他和亲密的人并排一起走去一间小房子。

        两位年轻人离开不久，这位护士忍不住转向询问女厨师长。

        “Khun Tul他会常常下来和阿姨吃饭吗？”

        “每次Tray老爷和夫人不吃早餐时，Khun Tul就会下来在厨房吃早饭，不浪费时间在桌面上，有时间就要去跑跑步。”Lin阿姨逐字逐句地回答，声音听起来非常清晰。另一位女仆立马加入进来补充道。

        “Khun Tul心地善良，一点都不傲慢，去哪里都会经常给你带点礼物。几个月前去国外看Khun Tin时，还买了好多纪念品分给佣人们。”

        “Khun Tin?是谁啊。”

        “哦，比Khun Tul小8岁的弟弟，现在在国外学习。”房子里的总管家回答道，然后又打开了女仆的话闸子。

        “但是Khun Tin不像Khun Tul能做到这样，他永远不会踏进厨房，Khun Tin像夫人，虽然没有时时刻刻都彰显自己的阶层，但总是和我们隔开，像这样……”女仆打着夸张的手势说作为主人与仆人有很大的距离。

        “当去年回来更夸张，你觉得怎么样？狂妄自大的人。我是这么想的，跟他哥哥一点也不像。”

        “不要再说了！敢说你主人的闲话，是要下地狱的。Khun Tul隔开得很好，他是主人，我们是仆人，埋头工作去。如果夫人听到，你们就都要被解雇了！”突然，总管家严肃地训话，然后转身告诉专心听取了一切的护士。

        “Khun Tul确实是心地善良，阿姨之前不曾看到过他对谁心情不好过，如果有什么事，阿姨建议你告诉Khun Tul，比告诉Tray老爷和夫人要好。”护士记住了这个结论，因为即使不说，她也想把所有事情都直接向这所房子的长子报告。

* * *

 

        尽管，每个人都说，他从不对别人心情不好，当离开其他人的视线时，立马拽住亲密的人的手臂把他拉进卧室，然后紧紧地捏住他的手臂，用强硬的口吻说。

        “抬起头来！”

        “……”

        “该死的Hin，抬起头来看着我！”

        听到命令的人最后抬起头来看着他，这一刻使得某个人的想法冷静下来但声音依旧强硬。

        “你因为谁哭了！”Tul死死地盯着对方，为什么在厨房里接触到他的目光时会看到泪痕。这让这个年轻男人马上觉得很不高兴。

        “没有啊。”

        突然间

        当手腕上的力度倏地用力收紧时，Gornhin几乎忍不住要皱起眉头，随之用明亮的眸子盯着对方看，而Tul推他肩膀撞到墙上，另一只手捏住下巴的，然后手指施加力量。

        “你知道的，对吧？我不喜欢。”

        “嗯。”Gornhin默默忍受着。

        他的主人不喜欢他不遵守命令，然后……

        **“我不喜欢有其他人能让你掉眼泪……你只能为我一个人哭！”**

        他唯一会哭的时候，是在Khun Tul手中请求怜悯。

        “所以到底是谁让你哭了！”Khun Tul用更加低沉的声音问，让听到的人心里很不安，因为他不能明确地说想要面前这个人幸福，想要面前这个人发自内心地笑起来，他可能会被嘲笑说没有权利。直到必须坚持地申明。

        “我真的没有哭，真的，如果我哭了，也是为Khun Tul而哭。”Patapee用坚定的语气说，他没有说谎，眼泪只是为了面前的人，而且凝视着主人的眼睛。让那个人看了有点挪不开眼睛，然后渐渐的伸出的手松开，声音也柔和下来。

        “这很好。”

        “那我先把工具拿去放好。”

        忽然

        “谁说你现在可以走了？”突然，弱者被抓住肩膀，再次推着后背撞在墙上。在线条锐利的脸庞越靠越近之前，近距离看到明亮的眼睛随着太阳光的反射，直到它们呈金黄色……这双眼睛Gornhin不曾抵抗过一次。

        包括……附加下来的亲吻。

        嘴唇是温暖的，然而却是冷冷地贴在唇上，灼热的舌尖，与尖锐的铁器没有什么区别，深深地刺入他内心深处的心脏。像电影一样仿佛收获到了甜蜜，但对于被亲的人来说，这不是甜蜜的亲吻，这是一个痛苦的吻，和腐蚀心脏的毒药没有不同。

        这个吻并非发自爱意，这个吻而是为了强调他是属于谁的这一点。

        Khun Tul需要告诉他的身体，他的心，甚至他的灵魂都不属于他自己的，他有义务为自己服务，然而他的痛苦是……Khun Tul不曾意识到这一点，Khun Tul所有的需求，Patapee十多年里几乎都有求必应。

        Khun Tul没想过要意识到Hin曾经给予过的爱，哪怕一次也没有。

        也对，因为Khun Tul不曾相信过爱情。

        “你是属于我的，Hin。”热吻匆匆过去，当低沉的声音在耳边呢喃，听到的人只能回答。

        _**“嗯，我是属于Khun Tul的。”**_

        这不是眼红嫉妒，也不算珍爱珍惜，但Tul只能抓住某个有血有肉的准备好留着他身边的人，度过每一天，每一次他孤独的时候。Hin是唯一一个愿意站在这里的人，而不是因为他很重要对Tul来说不可或缺。

        每一次真相都让心脏更加受伤、痛苦。

* * *

 

        笃笃笃

        “请进。”

        “早上好Periyw，我拿了早餐进来给祖母。”

        “嗬咦，早上好，糟了，要Khun Tul亲自拿来。”

        新的早晨，护士刚刚为病人擦拭完身体，刚系上最后一粒扣子时房门就响起了敲门声，在房子里的长子带着愉快的微笑走进来之前，那个女孩匆匆地抚摸了一下自己的头发和脸，看起来显得尴尬害羞。

        “是这样的，我刚刚去吃完早餐，所以从Lin阿姨那里知道还没有人来拿祖母的早餐，所以我就自告奋勇了。”Tul脸上挂着笑容然后说。

        “那你现在可以喂祖母吃了吗？”

        “喔，必须先调整一下床，使头部位置高于身体。”女孩赶紧抬头看，而Tul则亲自走到床边，对着一个甚至不看他眼睛的老太太露出了温和的微笑。

        “早上好啊祖母，今天早上是否有谁来探望过?”

        “Khun Tray要去上班之前有来过。”Periyw转过身来回答，直到听者假装抬高眉毛。

        “然后母亲呢？”这个问题让护士干巴巴地笑了笑，但还是特别愿意回答。

        “Rasa夫人一次也没有来过。”

        Tul看着立即闭上眼睛的祖母，但关闭了视神经，并不意味着她有能力选择不听。然后那个年轻人将托盘放在床头柜上，伸出手去握住另一只皱巴巴的手。

        “最近母亲工作上可能不太有空闲时间，祖母，有时间的话她应该会来看您的，来和祖母谈谈，说是会抓住祖母临死前一段时间。”年轻人说得像是在安慰一样，但对于听者而言，和中间剖开心脏没有区别，那个老太太她一点也不感激！

        所有的好意并非都像看起来的那样好。

        “真的吗？Rasa夫人和你这么亲近吗？”

        “嗯，非常亲近……就在祖母选择让母亲来成为这所房子的女主人的时候。”Tul还轻快的口吻来讲述，这不是什么秘密似的，但对于那些已经无法动弹的人来说十分愤怒，只想他从这里消失。

        说话的时候护士眼睛闪闪发亮，在转向病人之前露出甜甜的笑容。

        “等一下需要一点时间，喂老夫人吃饭。”女孩匆匆过来坐在床边，但Tul开口之前拦住了她的手臂。

        “可以让我来喂祖母吗？”

        “可以，当然，这么小的事情，慢一点喂。”护士教道。再多话语都没办法描述美好的一幕，当看着那个脸庞英俊的年轻男人亲自给病人喂饭时，尽管……病人紧紧地闭着嘴。

        “嗷，为什么您不吃呢？”那个病人自我保护的姿态让人困惑，但在找到原因之前……

        “很抱歉呐Khun Periyw。”此时Gornhin敲门并进来催促主人的名字快点。

        “一会要迟到了Khun Tul……有什么事吗？”

        “关于你衣服的事，我母亲问你是否想管理它。然后关于……你的私人物品。”这些话让女孩脸上火辣辣的，因为个人物品不是她带来的东西，将会告诉仆人们，男人不是什么好东西。（这里实在有点翻不通）

        “在此之前，Khun Periyw去和Lin阿姨谈谈会更好。这会儿我亲自看着祖母。”而此刻Tul提出了解决方案，使得听者马上笑了笑。

        “好的，我会很快回来，Khun Tul麻烦先试着给老夫人喂饭。”

        女孩离开不久，Gornhin识时务地离开并带上房门。

        “您真的不吃点吗？”紧接着，可以清楚地听到假装温和的语气改变了，当把勺子移到闭上眼睛的人的嘴唇上时。

        “您不承认的孙子亲自下来喂你。”闭着的眼睛终于睁开，然而这个女人眼里却是不曾熄灭的怒火。

        “只是想杀了我，但你已经没有能力做任何事情对付我了。”Tul带着嘲弄的微笑，当给那个可能会死的人不接受从他手递来的食物时，他不再试图喂饭。

        “但是如果你能动的话，明天即使有人能把枪对着我的太阳穴，我也并不会感到惊讶。”

        Tul相信他多年来所做的一切，会让这个女人愿意花巨资来摆脱他。

        “好了，我不想要打扰你太多，只是要告诉你一些事而已。”Tul伸出手去牵住那只枯萎的手。

        “第一，你曾经说过永远不会有进入公司那一天的孙子，现在就在你丈夫创办的公司里做一个大项目。如果我假装失手一点……”说的人笑了，然后俯身在耳边轻声说。

        “我这样做好吗？”

        “唔呜呜呜呜！”

        老太太在喉咙里尖叫着，愤怒的眼神仿佛想要扼杀掉这么说话的人。

        “但请放心，我不会做这种愚蠢的事情，摧毁自己的未来，我会让它变得繁荣，并依靠自己做得更好。”这一次，不同的眼睛不同的角色但眼里的仇恨是相同的。然而说话的人只能耸了耸肩。

        “但是你唯一信任的孙子他可能没有办法了呢。”

        突然

        “呜！呜呜呜呜！”这位老太太在听到孙子后立刻发出声音，她爱这个孙子好比掌上明珠。这个反应使得Tul稍微收紧了另一只手。

        “但你可能不知道Tin爱我比爱你不知道多几百几千倍。”年轻人接着说，他看到对方几乎没有眨眼地盯着他，意识到有想要杀死他的仇恨。但这还不是他要告诉这个女人的全部事情，因为高大的身材拿出手机并打开图片。

        “这是欢迎你回家的礼物。”

        Tul将手机放到老太太面前。这张照片是一个好看的年轻人的照片，他抱着一个红发女孩的肩膀，这其实没什么特别的，如果不是因为那个男孩是…… **Metthanan Tin** ！唯一被认可的那个孙子。

        “Tin告诉我，他正在和这个女孩约会，他可能忘记了他的祖母比任何人都更痛恨西方人。喔，这还不是全部。”那个年轻人说着把图片换成了视频。

        “！！！”

        这个视频给了老太太巨大的视觉冲击，浑身痉挛地看着面前的极端画面。

        “啊……啊……啊……嗯……”

        病人能做的只有看着给予了最多爱的孙子和他女朋友在床上笙歌的画面，听着从扬声器发出的呻吟，她几乎是尖叫着无法接受。

        _**不是的，Tin不是那样的孩子，他是Metthanan的继承人，他不会做像这种可耻的事情！**_

        坐在床边的人看着症状逐渐严重，拉着祖母的手仿佛是在安慰一般，俯下身，低声在她旁边耳语。

        “然后我会告诉媒体，你最疼爱的孙子是喜欢亲手拍摄的人，然后亲自发给我炫耀……好玩吗？你的Tin的新鲜场面。”

        “呜呜呜呜！”

        当最后的话说出口，老太太喉咙里发出喊叫，尽管无法抑制让泪水从眼睛里掉下来，但这只是让Tul把手机收回自己身上，锐利的眼神看着祖母没有任何感情，尽管对方哭得更厉害了。

        “呜！呜呜！呜！”

        病人的症状不断地变得越来越糟，因为眼睛愤怒地盯着他，身体反应不应该出现强烈的痉挛。直到Gornhin冲进来然后吓了一跳。

        “Khun Tul，请帮帮忙吧，她癫痫发作了。”

        “我有必要帮助这个女人吗？”

        “Khun Tul！”

        Tul用冷漠的语气回答，看着那个严重抽搐到床架都要散了的人，并且还将食物托盘摔到地板上。造成这症状发生的人只是站着冷眼旁观，急得Gornhin试图抱起她的身体请求道。

        “Khun Tul，拜托你了，你不想让她死的，对吗？”

        好吧，这个女人也不应该死，至少她必须活到他看到他拥有一切的那一天！

        这让年轻人过来帮忙搬动，当女护士惊慌失措地打开门，与许多其他听到碗碟摔破声音的工人一起，然后眼前的景象使每个人都愣住了。

        “发生什么事了！！”

        “不知道，突然她就发作了。”虽然Periyw问的是房子里的长子，但Gornhin抢着回答了。当别人在解释时，Tul却没有感到震惊……即使这个人在他眼前死去，也没有感觉。


End file.
